


5+1, Hal+Sinestro

by ChaoticBlades



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBlades/pseuds/ChaoticBlades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Hal accidentally married/proposed to Sinestro, and 1 time he did it on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another transfer from the GL Kink Meme.

It was a stonily silent Hal that Sinestro dropped back off at Earth. Really, the man had no sense of gratitude –Sinestro had given him back his ring, his life, and a charge, and the Earthman still fought him every step of the way.  
  
It was especially frustrating as he had hoped it would serve to bridge the rift that had formed between them after the Guardians betrayed him. If he regretted anything about leaving the Green Lantern Corps it was having to leave Hal Jordan behind as well. In all his years serving the Corps, never before had he met a Lantern so vivacious and full of potential, and those qualities had drawn him in.  
  
First as an ally, then as his opposition.  
  
Perhaps it was seeing the growth of that potential, seeing it burst into full bloom, that ultimately made him fall for the Earthman. Not that it mattered, as his former student still refused to join him at his side, even choosing the Guardians who had pushed him to the very brink of sanity over him. As long as he was yellow, Jordan would never willing be his.  
  
Now Sinestro was green once more, and still that held true. It was almost better when they were foes, for at least then grudging team-ups weren’t bitterly referred to as “slave-driving” and the other nonsense Jordan accused him of.  
  
“So I guess this is it then? You’re going to leave me here until you need a flunky to do your dirty work again?” While he was caught up in his thoughts, the human had powered down into his pilot uniform. It didn’t suit him as well as the green, but he did appreciate what it represented.  
  
Inwardly scolding himself for getting distracted, Sinestro scoffed at Jordan’s melodrama. “You act as if I have somehow been unfair to you.” But, as always, his tone couldn’t help but soften around the man. “I didn’t mean to slight you, Jordan, if that is how it appeared. We were supposed to be partners in this mission.”  
  
Human faces were, as the Earth saying went, “like an open book”. He had yet to meet one that could consistently hide the chaotic tangle of emotions beneath. Hal Jordan was no different, though the sheer number in and of itself worked to make his expression indecipherable anyway. Another thing about him that drove Sinestro to most intense irritation even as it drew him in.  
  
Fortunately, he did not have to wait long before the other plowed ahead with what he wanted. Jordan planted himself before him and, looking him in the eye with total seriousness, seemed to come to a decision. Reaching out with his right hand, he placed something hard in Sinestro’s left. That having been done, he pivoted on his heel without a backward glance.  
  
Sinestro didn’t have to look to tell it was a ring. Giving up, was he? As if Sinestro would let him go so easily.  
  
Not pausing, Jordan nonetheless cleared his throat and called, “I figured it was only fair, since you already gave me mine.”  
  
What?  
  
Raising his palm to eye level, Sinestro uncurled long fingers to reveal the ring. But it wasn’t a power ring as he’s anticipated –it was intricately woven silver with a multifaceted gemstone in the center, the stone clear with a faint green tinge to it.  
  
A diamond ring. The last time he had encountered this ring was in a brightly lit city, bought for him by a cheerfully intoxicated Jordan.  
  
Though he’d been the one to offer it, Hal seemed surprised to feel his presence behind him. The human half-turned and looked at him inquisitively. No matter; Sinestro was more than happy to make the rest of the step for him.  
  
They met halfway and the kiss was the sweeter for it.


	2. Seating

Hal could understand the Guardians sending Sinestro on a diplomatic mission –the man had a silver tongue. He could even understand sending a rookie along to learn the ropes. Just not  _him._  
  
But here he was, apparently on account of his less-than-stellar performance the last time he’d had to handle negotiations between members of his sector. Sinestro would take care of the actual back-and-forth and he would observe and hopefully learn something about peaceful settlements. Why the Guardians expected delicacy from a man who favored a boxing glove as his construct of choice was not explained to him.  
  
So, dutiful Green Lantern that he was, Hal stood behind his mentor looking attentive. He amused himself by examining the myriad of representatives –one of which was  _quite_  the woman –until a subtle kick from Sinestro cued him to start moving. Destination? A banquet hall, apparently.  
  
And now the waiters were looking at him funny. Were those fish eyes? On a toucan? How does  _that_  work?  
  
Nevermind that Sinestro was being especially unpleasant in the face of Hal’s incompetence. No way was he leaving himself to the mercy of alien toucans without backup.  
  
“What do you think you are doing, Earthman?” said backup hissed as he slid into the seat on his right.  
  
Hal blinked. Interesting reaction.  
  
“What’s it look like?” he whispered back, brushing off the staying hand the Korugarian had placed on his forearm, “I’m sticking close to you. You know, taking in your experience, just like the Guardians ordered.”  
  
“Is there a problem?” burbled one of the toucans, blinking its fish eyes at him. Were those two extra eyelids? Weird.  
  
Reluctantly Sinestro returned his hand to its place. “None,” he replied through gritted teeth, shooting a glare towards Hal once its back was turned. What was his problem?  
  
“Our hosts’ kind have hearts on the right side of their bodies,” Sinestro explained in sharp, angry tones as they left the planet behind.  
  
“And…?”  
  
“ _And_  it is customary amongst them, therefore, to sit at each others’ left. Only lovers place themselves at their heart.”  
  
Oh.  _That_  was his problem.  
  
Hal awkwardly cleared his throat. “Well, they probably-“  
  
“-assumed we are involved,” the other cut in. One final glower, and he was speeding off to his own sector.  
  
His mentor was pissed at him, he’d learned nothing, and now two whole planets thought he was gay. Good call, _Guardians._


	3. Disguise

“So remind me again what we’re doing here?”  
  
Sinestro tensed slightly. Normally Hal wouldn’t have noticed. Normally Sinestro wouldn’t be holding his arm like he was escorting Hal to prom.  
  
“If I arrive on my own, the officials I am investigating for corruption will realize my purpose,” he explained, steering his skeptical companion towards the interplanetary equivalent of a cruise ship, “There have been rumors of this ship being involved in sentient trafficking. This I will not tolerate in  _my_  sector.”  
  
“Hey, I don’t tolerate it in mine either!” Hal protested at the jab, “I meant why me? Wouldn’t it be less suspicious if you were with another Korugarian? Maybe someone from that Lantern Brigade you brag about?”  
  
Sinestro’s jaw tightened. “It has to be you.” He would say no more on the subject after that, remaining tight-lipped no matter how much he was prodded.  
  
Upon boarding, they received a blue tattoo (apparently it acted as their ticket and would fade out on its own) and separated to gather information from the other cruise-goers. Hal noticed that the vast majority of passengers had tattoos in varying shades of purple, though there were a few like him and Sinestro. These were the easiest to spot, and not just because of the color difference –they were an excited bunch, whooping and bouncing around as the purple crowd looked on in what appeared to be amused tolerance. Maybe the blues were first-timers?  
  
A crab-like jaw jostled him from his observations. “Loosen up!” the purple-tattooed alien gurgled in a friendly manner, “It’s the  _Starjoiner,_  the greatest cruiser ever built! No need to be nervous about how things will go!” It looked expectantly at him, eye stalks bending to examine him from all angles.  
  
Well that wasn’t at all creepy.  
  
“Uh, yeah. It just feels like it was just yesterday we were planning this.” Probably because it was.  
  
“Don’t it always?” A boisterous shoulder pat forced him forward a step. “Well don’t you worry none, you seem able-bodied. You’ll do just fine.” Clicking its claws at him, it scuttled off to join another wearing deep purple, presumably its partner.  
  
“Able-bodied, huh?” he mused to himself, glancing at the mingling Sinestro. Maybe there was something to those trafficking allegations after all.  
  
A particularly loud snort alerted him to the titters his previous action garnered. Confused by that reaction and his cheeks inexplicably heating up in response, Hal made his way back to Sinestro. Turning no doubt due to the increasingly raucous hoots and hollers, the Korugarian found his crimson partner slinking back to his side.  
  
“Hey, is able-bodied a joke or something around here?” asked Hal, still not sure why he felt he ought to be embarrassed. His answer? An honest-to-god facepalm. From Sinestro.  
  
Great. Another case of the ignorant human not knowing intergalactic space manners.  
  
“Why don’t you wait in our cabin?” sighed Sinestro, massaging his brow as if he had a headache. The responding cries from the rest of the passengers were so loud and varied that Hal’s ring gave up on translation.  
  
“Okay, meet you there.” Hey, the less time he spent with eavesdropping, vaguely voyeuristic aliens the better! He’d just spotted one of those fish-toucan people from their last mission together and the last thing he needed was another accidental proposal.  
  
After about an hour of wandering, Hal finally found their room. Only one bed. Of course. Unbuttoning his shirt, he felt a slight vibration in his pants pocket. It was the ring alerting him to someone trying to sneak up on him. He smirked.  
  
Looked like it wouldn’t be a boring wait for him after all.

Waiting until he could feel the heat radiating from the creature’s skin (access to advanced alien technology and it was going to  _chloroform_  him? He was almost offended), he jabbed violently backwards with his elbow and, grabbing its arm while it staggered, flipped it over his shoulder onto the bed. The lanky, skeletal alien put up a struggle but was nonetheless easy to pin.  
  
Okay, back to boring.  
  
“What do you want?” Hal demanded. When it refused to answer he pressed down harder.  
  
It made a gasp that turned into a hacking laugh. “You –you’re not a Graxon like we thought. You’re a human!”  
  
“And proud.”  
  
“What’s a human doing in Sector 1417, and speaking my language?” Though it couldn’t turn its head to look him in the eye, it grinned hideously. “Your cover is blown, Lantern of 2814.”  
  
“Yeah, well-“ Realizing he didn’t have a decent comeback, Hal switched what he was going to say. “It just makes my job easier.”  
  
“How so? You’ve boarded under false pretenses. We’ll be lodging an official complaint about this!” It must have thought that would deter him, because it squirmed wildly under his grip. What, did it think he was some kind of rookie?  
  
He’d just have to correct its impression. Slipping on the ring, he let his uniform melt into place. “Tell me everything you know about the trafficking going on on this ship.”  
  
“Or what?” it snarled spitefully.  
  
“Or else I’ll-“ Huh. Now that he thought about it, there wasn’t much he  _could_  do, was there?  
  
It convulsed with laughter. “Green Lanterns, pah! You aren’t a real threat! I on the other hand….” Too late Hal saw the blaster in its hand, barely managing to get his shields up in time and having to let go of his prisoner to do it.  
  
With a cackle it launched itself from the room, shooting aimlessly at the human in hot pursuit. “I might have known it would be Lanterns 2814 and 1417 who would show up if any!” it declared, rounding a corner into a lift. The platform shot up before Hal could board, a solid-looking barrier dropping into its place to prevent him from following.  
  
The same barriers blocked him off from the hall from which he’d come. Trying to cage him in? Hal grinned with cocky glee. The traffickers didn’t seem to realize he’d avoided the bursting-though-walls shortcut to be  _polite._  
  
 _Crash!_  
  
He shot up the elevator shaft, spiraling through the air like a bullet and breaking through the platform his captive had escaped on. The runner was too busy gaping to even think of attacking, and with but a flick of a construct index finger he removed the option to try. The gun clattered to the floor like a pinball.  
  
The alien raised its arms to ward off the approaching Hal. “Y-you can’t take me!” it shrieked, fumbling around with a switch it pulled out of who knows where, “This will sound the alarms if I hit it, and every weapon on this ship will be primed for your intended!”  
  
For a moment Hal blanked out on what it meant. Then, groaning, he realized the one person it could be referring to. “It was the toucan, wasn’t it?”  
  
“Touc- wha?”  
  
“The universe thinks I’m gay for a pink alien because of alien toucans on a cruiseship.” It sounded like something a bad comedian would come up with.  
  
“If you didn’t want to be seen as an item, then why did you sneak onboard a couple’s cruise?” the alien asked with an eyeroll.  
  
The pieces snapped together. So  _that_  was why it “had to be him”. He was the only one who wouldn’t realize he was posing as Sinestro’s lover. Hal told himself the sting was at being deceived and used, and not that he’d thought his mentor had started trusting him.  
  
“What’s wrong, can’t think of anything to say? Do you feel helpless, Green Lantern?” it taunted, waving around the alarm trigger.  
  
Hal was about to swat it out of the air, to hell with the consequences, but a construct of himself beat him to it. Down floated Sinestro, a gaggle of crew members trapped within a spherical membrane.

“Do you feel helpless, trafficker scum?” he sneered before trapping it with its fellows. To Hal he said briskly, “I’ve flushed out all offenders, and shall bring them to their home planet for punishment. Your assistance was appreciated.” The last spoken dismissively, Sinestro turned to fly off.  
  
“Wait!”  
  
Surprisingly, Sinestro did so.  
  
“You could’ve told me we were pretending to be a couple,” Hal snapped, narrowing his eyes in resentment.  
  
Motioning as if brushing away something insignificant, Sinestro replied, “Because of our deception, order was restored. You should be proud of what was done today.”  
  
“Order, order, order!” he fumed, “That’s always what it’s about with you! Didn’t you think that I  _just might_  want to know what you were planning?”  
  
“Had you known, you would not have acted natural.” Now the Korugarian was starting to lose his temper too. “The mission was a success, you’re behaving-“  
  
“This isn’t about the mission!” It was about  _them._  “It’s about trust! We were supposed to be partners on this one!” Had he not been so angry he might have noticed the other’s thoughtful look.  
  
“…I see.”  
  
Hal began to argue some more before what had been said clicked. He trailed off and watched his mentor suspiciously. For his part, Sinestro seemed to be picking his words carefully.  
  
“It was wrong of me to keep you in the dark. I will be more open about my intentions in regards to you in the future.” He nodded, as to an equal, and drifted upwards towards the deck. This time Hal didn’t stop him.


	4. Ritual

“Let an outsider help?!”

“We can’t handle this on our own-“

“I’d rather burn than let their like be responsible for our salvation!”

Hal exchanged a look with Sinestro. “Are they always this welcoming?” he asked dryly.

“When Abin became my mentor, this was the first place he took me. They shot at us then,” he replied. Though his tone was no different than normal, Hal had known him long enough at this point to tell that he had an idea. Sure enough, his mentor approached the screaming councilmen and said smoothly, “The eruption of your volcano threatens more than just your settlement –it’s likely to have a negative impact on the atmospheric conditions of the entire planet.”

The head councilman bristled, though it took advice from Hal’s ring to read the blob’s body language. “W-we don’t need outsiders mucking around our business!” It thinned out into a sheet in suspicion. “You probably caused this disaster yourself! The outsider wants to annihilate us!” it warbled angrily to its fellow blobs.

Immediately the aliens had a collective meltdown –literally- and quite a few ran around aimlessly on wobbly little stubs, careening into each other and upending. The crisis would be a lot easier to take seriously if they weren’t all so damn funny.

“What if I were not an outsider?” Sinestro yelled to be heard through the wailing, splatting, and dissolving of ears of the populace.

There was dead silence as all the aliens looked Sinestro up and down.

“According to my ring, you have a pass through the mountains that is used for all your rituals, yes?” he pointed out, “Let us join your… people, and then there will be no remaining concerns if we save you.”

The sight of multicolored blobs looking solemnly up at them was too much for Hal. A snicker slipped from his lips.

He supposed he deserved it when only Sinestro was allowed to perform the ritual. Loitering near the councilmen, Hal happened to overhear a sinister conversation. Well, parts of one anyway, and “death” “outsider” “flatbread” sounded suspicious enough to warrant investigation. After all, the last time the two were involved in a shady plot together Hal had potentially saved Sinestro’s life by flushing out the instigators! He chose to ignore that the last time had ended with grateful couples offering to pitch in to buy them the ritziest wedding the universe had ever seen.

Gliding through the pass Sinestro had disappeared into, Hal heard what sounded like an avalanche farther along. Rushing to its source, he found Sinestro fighting what looked like a Godzilla made of lime jello.

He smacked it into a wall with a boxing glove and alighted next to his mentor. “So this is what the little guys meant when they said you were going to die?” He watched it try unsuccessfully to gnaw on his leg, failing because it lacked solid teeth.

Sinestro sighed wearily. “You realize your presence here changes the outcome of this ritual?”

“Maybe they’ll make an exception?” He got The Look. “Okay, we’ll just have to save them as outsiders then. Who knows, it might help them overcome their xenophobia.”

“Unlikely,” Sinestro snorted, making a muttered comparison to someplace called Daxam, “For all we know, this will offend them and even ringbearers will no longer be welcome here.”

Hal laughed and waved the concerns away. “How much could one thing change?”

How much indeed.

“They force their couples to fight Godzilla before they’re considered married?”

“Earth should try it; it might lower your divorce rate.”


	5. Sociology

“…and now you may kiss the bride,” Salaak droned at a makeshift altar. Hal wasn’t sure what dirt the couple had on him to get him to agree to act as priest but he wanted in on it.

Lantern RAmAlA, a sociologist by trade, had squealed when she first met Hal, happy to get the inside scoop on those strange creatures known as Earthmen. He’d humored her (it was about time he met an alien who didn’t hate humans) and so, when she begged for him to sit in on her Earth-themed wedding to make sure the details were spot-on, he agreed. He even roped Sinestro into it with wheedling and pointing out how distant he’d been lately.

RAmAlA threw herself into her husband’s arms, planting a big, sloppy kiss on the groom’s nervously quivering lips. After a moments pause Hal was joined in his clapping as everyone remembered it was what they were supposed to be doing.

“Why are we clapping?” asked Sinestro.

Hal turned and whispered back, “We’re congratulating them.” He would’ve went on, but something hit his hands and he instinctively caught it.

It was the bouquet.

Eyes widening, he tried to pass it on to the nearest person –that being Sinestro- before the crowd could catch sight of him with it. A failed effort, as all the other guests had watched the bride toss it.

Observing the reactions of those in the know about its significance and Hal’s slumped shoulders, Sinestro quirked a brow and commented, “Must you propose to me at our every encounter?”

Hal locked his answering flush in the Box of Things He Will Forever Deny.


	6. Vegas

_…-peat after me-“_  
  
Korugarians smelled good.  
  
 _”Sir, you need to_ repeat, _it’s part of the ceremony-“_  
  
They smelled good and had soft skin. That’s why he was leaning against Sinestro.  
  
 _”Get on with it, you incompetent clergyman.”_  
  
Because that’s what you do.  
  
 _”-as if I feel it’s right either, but he threatened to destroy the whole city if I_  didn’t-“  
  
He ran a hand up the other’s chest and stroked up and down his neck.  
  
 _”-in sickness and in health-“_  
  
Pretty pink man with pretty yellow eyes and pretty, pretty muscle….  
  
 _”Our rings stay where they are!”_  
  
Yelling, yelling in that sexy, sexy voice. Does he sing? He should. Anyone with a voice like that should sing.  
  
 _”I already said I would, and so did he if you recall!_  Get on with it,  _Earthman!”_  
  
His eyes got  _intense_  when he was angry.  _Hot._  
  
 _”The sooner this charade concludes, the sooner he can be put to bed to sleep it off!”_  
  
The got even  _intenser_  when his mustache was tugged on!  
  
 _”Sir, not all the vows are complete-“_  
  
And now he was being manhandled. Hot, hot, hot,  _hot, hot…._  
  
 _”…Fine. Kiss the… Lantern.”_  
  
Manhandled  _and_  kissed? He nipped playfully at the lips as they left. Well that was no fun. He wanted to make out at the altar.  
  
 _”Ridiculous… pouting…”_    
  
What happened to the pretty pink? Black wasn’t nearly as pretty.  
  
When Hal awoke it was with a migraine like none he’d had before and in a strange bed. For a moment longer he drew a blank, then remembered that he’d dragged Sinestro to Vegas. Because… that’s right, because it’d been awhile since they last saw each other and something seemed to be up with him. He was more… intense.  
  
 _Intense._  
  
A weird feeling brewed in his stomach at the thought. To ease it he rolled on his side.  
  
Skin. Did he have a drunken one-night stand? Eyes fluttering open he saw, inwardly dying, that the other person was Sinestro.  
  
Before he could react –which, he admitted to himself later in hindsight, was probably just as well –the Korugarian whom he’d thought was asleep said in an odd tone, “You were, as you Earthmen say, smashed, and would not agree to sleep it off unless I joined you in bed.” Sensing no relief from his student he added, “We had no relations.”  
  
Hal let his head fall back onto the pillow and let out what might’ve been a sigh or a groan. One day of bedrest, coming right up. But even the headache gnawing on his skull couldn’t distract him from one troubling thought –had that been relief or disappointment he’d felt when he learned why they were sharing a bed? And if relief, was it because nothing had happened or because nothing had happened that he’d want to remember?


End file.
